Project Summary The goal of this research is to discover the best methods to improve cognition and the ability to perform important everyday activities of older adults suffering from age-related cognitive decline using technology- based cognitive interventions. Any successful cognitive aging intervention must satisfy two requirements: 1) the intervention must effectively and efficiently improve cognitive abilities necessary for important activities required for independent living, and 2) the intervention must be one that older adults are able and willing to engage in. When either of these requirements is not met an intervention is likely to fail. Study 1 aims to assess the comparative effectiveness of technology-delivered narrow and broad interventions designed to improve cognition and support functional independence. Before and after training a variety of outcome measures will be assessed. A sub-goal of this study is to create indices of functional abilities whose failure could be catastrophic to older adults; therefore we adopt a focus on simulated versions of Instrumental Activities of Daily Living (IADLs). We will also assess whether individual differences mediate or moderate cognitive intervention efficiency. This study will contribute to fundamental knowledge about intervention approaches, as well as contribute to theories of intervention efficiency. Study 2 will investigate technology- based intervention adherence. An intervention that an older adult does not adhere to will not have the desired outcome. Older adults will be asked to adhere to a technology-based cognitive intervention and we will explore the predictions of several technology adoption and medical adherence models applied to this domain, as well as apply a novel temporal-discounting framework to explore the amount of time older adults are willing to invest in training to obtain benefits in the future. This study will provide guidelines and a model of adherence so that technology-based interventions can be designed that promote adherence. The sum of the results from the two proposed studies of the FSU project will provide guidelines for designing targeted, individualized training that effectively improves cognition and IADL performance while also ensuring that maximum benefits are obtained by promoting intervention adherence.